


killer queens

by Jenfly



Series: the path of crimes [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Flirting, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Not super graphic but still there, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the sound of it ringing in his ears, only one somewhat coherent thought going through his head.He was fucked.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: the path of crimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	killer queens

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, finally seeing the daylight! The first part of my criminal AU! This project has been in my mind for a while now and I finally had a chance to write this. This is inspired by **Tikini** 's fic _[Princes of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569823/chapters/48831032)_ (that is such an amazing fic 💗), so thank you for the inspiration, dear. 💗
> 
> This part got much longer than I expected and I hope this is at least a good start. I really haven't written anything like this before and I'm a bit nervous of the whole 'having a good plot' thing. Also, English is not my native language, so if there is some mistakes/weird things you can blame my poor language skills. I don't know about the update schedule but there will be more, so don't worry - I do my best. 😄

”This got to be the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Brian stated motioning to the purple evening dress he was wearing and Roger chuckled, eyes shining of mischief and joy.

”No, I’m pretty sure this is one of the best ideas I’ve ever had,” the blond said, smirking, and Brian just shook his head, releasing a long sigh. Roger raised his brow, taking a few steps to stand in front of Brian.

”Wait… Are you saying that I don’t look good in this dress?” 

Brian shot Roger a frown before letting his gaze wander along the blond’s form. The dress he was wearing was pink and strapless, the low neckline giving a nice view to his fake tits and the sparkling, diamond-like adornments covered almost the whole top of the dress. The bottom part of the dress started widening from his waist, the fabric falling beautifully, wavy, and stopping slightly below his knees. The high heels, the long blond wig and natural makeup just crowned the outfit, and Brian couldn’t deny the fact that Roger looked absolutely gorgeous. He really could pass as a woman.

Roger was batting his eyelashes as he looked at Brian and Brian just rolled his eyes while reaching out his hands and placing them on Roger’s waist, pulling him flush against him.

”You look beautiful as always, love,” Brian said, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. Roger beamed and moved then to steal a quick kiss from Brian’s lips. Brian hummed, leaning then to press a kiss to Roger’s forehead.

”You’re not so bad yourself, either,” Roger admitted as he stepped away from Brian’s hold, letting his gaze take in Brian’s outfit. ”Purple really suits you.”

Brian raised his brow, not quite sure if he should believe Roger or not. However the look in blond’s eyes, the little pleased smirk that was playing on his lips told Brian that he liked what he saw.

”Thanks but I still don’t get why we have to dress like this?”

Roger let out a little groan, expression changing into slight frustration.

”I said that there’s gonna be a lot of drag queens at the casino we will blend in better if we are dressed like them.”

”But why we both have to wear dresses? Couldn’t I have just worn a suit?” Brian asked, continuing his inquiry and purposely giving light pushes to Roger’s buttons. 

”That wouldn’t have worked. We don’t want to stand out there and if you wore a suit you would definitely stand out and then other guests would just pay more attention to me, too. It would surely make our job harder, don’t you think?” Roger said and as much as Brian didn’t want to admit it, his boyfriend was right. 

The drag queens would probably form a majority of the guests so it was better to play safe than take risks. Not taking risks was a bit odd in Roger’s part as the blond loved to challenge himself, sometimes even a bit too much and that had usually caused some dangerous situations to occur. However, this time Roger really seemed to want to stay on the safer side for which Brian was glad. Their mission would be hard enough to go through so the less they would draw attention, the better. And maybe less people would get hurt in the process.

Eventually Brian sighed, nodding. 

”Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you have really thought this through. And I wouldn’t call stealing diamonds as a job.”

Roger offered him a genuine smile before grinning. 

”We’re criminals, Bri. Stealing is our job.”

Brian raised his hand up in defeat, a playful smile tucking at his mouth.

”Very well, you won. Let’s get to business, then,” Brian said, winking at Roger who flashed him the most mischievous grin in return.

”Now you’re talking! Let’s go get those diamonds.”

* * *

John was casually splayed out on the worn out couch, playing with his tiny knives and going through the mission plan in his mind. Over the years he had learned not to panic over the missions, though he still could feel tiny waves of nervousness surging through him whenever the moment of starting them got closer. It would always pass as soon as the adrenaline kicked in, the thrill of action finally settling into him, filling every cell in his body. This newest mission plan seemed to be bulletproof and he really didn’t worry much about it – if he and Freddie just stuck with it, everything should go smoothly. And of course they had a back up plan just in case if something went wrong at some point.

A loud shriek reached John’s ears and he stopped playing with his knives, sighing as he moved himself up into a sitting position. Soon a very distressed looking Freddie came through the door at the right corner of the room and almost run to the old desk, starting to go through the top drawer.

”What’s missing now?” John asked, slipping the knives into their holders resting on his waist, then standing up and walking over to Freddie.

”Those ear communication pieces!” Freddie wheezed, throwing things out of the drawer. ”I could swear I had them somewhere secure place but now I can’t find them.”

John settled his hand on Freddie’s shoulder, speaking softly and calmly.

”Freddie, stop and breathe.”

Freddie let out a whine but stopped causing the mess and turned to face John, his eyes oozing fear and worry. Sighing John moved his hands to cup Freddie’s face, slowly caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. The gesture seemed to work and Freddie relaxed, his shoulder’s slagging as he drew in calming breaths, releasing the air slowly after each.

”Feeling better now?” John asked and Freddie nodded.

”Good,” John said, sweeping the tip of Freddie’s nose with his thumb and making him smile a little. ”You worry too much. The ear communication pieces are in the pocket of my suit jacket. You put them in there yesterday since you knew that otherwise you would lose them.”

”I did?” Freddie looked baffled and John nodded, smiling.

”Yes you did.”

Freddie blinked a few times, probably trying to remember that he had done so and soon his mouth fell open, realization hitting in.

”Oh, yes, now I remember,” he said, offering then John an apologetic smile. ”Sorry to cause a scene again.”

John smiled at him reassuring.

”It’s okay, love. I know that you are a bit scatterbrained sometimes.”

Freddie’s lips curved into a happy smile as he wrapped his arms around John. 

”I don’t know what I would without you, darling,” Freddie stated, the look in his eyes softening of gratefulness. John leaned to rest his forehead against Freddie’s while his thumbs drew circles to his boyfriend’s cheeks.

”Every single mission would probably end up being a complete disaster without me.”

John’s comment earned a low chuckle from Freddie and the man lifted up his other hand up to give a light shove to John’s chest. John huffed, just pretending to be offended by the gesture, then pinching Freddie’s cheeks as a revenge. The second shove Freddie gave to him was more forceful, causing John to stumble back and when was reaching out to Freddie again, a sharp sound echoed in the room, startling them both.

With a sigh John took his phone from the pocket and turned off the alarm. When his gaze met Freddie’s, there was a mischievous grin dancing on the man’s lips.

”Seems like it’s time to get dressed and get to work.”

John nodded, copying his boyfriends smile.

”Yeah, the shiny diamonds are waiting for us.”

* * *

Roger raised the drink to his lips, taking a sip of it and savouring the slightly piquant taste. His gaze was wandering around the crowd of guests, all wearing expensive suits and dresses. Most of the guests were drag queens and just like Roger had said to Brian earlier, they both had been blending in just fine. They had received some curious glances and sweet, though a bit fake enthusiastic smiles from other drag queens and a few of them had even complimented their outfits but otherwise they had been fairly invisible.

Roger’s gaze fell to the entrance, scanning over the people that were just coming in, knowing that soon the one person they all were waiting for would arrive. Namely, that person would bring his and Brian’s loot with him, the diamonds that were worth ten million dollars. And Roger knew that the guy who would bring them would use the usual entrance instead of some rear entrance. He had done his research with Brian and it seemed that the guy loved to show off his wealth.

Roger’s attention was soon caught by a raven haired man in a shiny black suit and his companion, a man with a short and curly hair, also wearing a suit but not as flashy as the other man’s. They both looked oddly familiar and Roger was sure he had seen them before or at least seen a picture of them somewhere. His eyes followed as the duo walked in side by side, their gaze taking in the surroundings, maybe a bit too precisely and something in Roger’s gut told him, they might not just be ordinary guests. They didn’t look exactly like guards but of course it was possible they were keeping a low profile. 

Rattling sound made him torn his gaze away from he duo and he moved settled his drink down, moving slightly to the side, near the corner that was close to the bar. The rattling continued for a while and he tried not to grimace as pulled his phone out of his evening bag. Then he heard Brian’s soft voice in his ear.

_”Everything okay there, baby?”_

Roger had to use all his willpower to not to smile and he opened his phone’s locking, starting to type his answer to his partner.

_Yes, everything’s good here. How does it look there?_

After sending the message Roger looked up, making sure there weren’t too many curious eyes on him. Brian’s answer came a moment later.

_”All settled. Now we have to just wait for the guy to show up.”_

Roger let the smile rise to his lips and for his luck one of the closest drag queens saw it and flashed him a smile back. Roger nodded before his gaze fell back to his phone, typing a quick reply to Brian.

_Great. Can’t wait the action to begin._

Brian’s chuckle made shivers run down Roger’s spine and he locked his phone, slipping it back to his evening back and returning then to the bar. The thrill of action was slowly rising within him but he knew he had to keep his cool at least for a while yet.

”Good evening, gorgeous,” a low, unfamiliar voice reached Roger’s ears and he blinked, turning to look at his right side, seeing a man probably close to his sixties sitting beside him, a sly smile on his lips. Something unpleasant moved inside Roger but he put on his most charming smile, pretending to be kind and interested.

”You alone here?” the man asked while his eyes scanned over Roger’s form. ”It’s really a shame if a beautiful lady like you is alone. Or maybe it’s my luck.”

The man winked at Roger and Roger’s mouth fell open in surprise. A lady? Did the guy actually think that he was a woman? If he did, Roger really could congratulate himself for succeeding at dressing right.

”Well, it depends,” he started, keeping his voice more high-pitched and angling his body towards the man. ”I quite enjoy being by myself but if someone has something good to offer, I might consider allowing them to my company.”

Something in the man’s eyes flashed, his smile widening as he raised his hand up and motioned to bartender to come to closer.

”What would you say about a drink?”

Roger pretended to think about the man’s offer for a moment.

”Hmm, it might be a good start,” he then answered flirtatious and the man looked pleased.

”What do you want to drink?”

”Surprise me.”

The man raised his brow and the bartender finally came to them, ready to take their order. Roger’s eyes moved to the bartender who listened the man’s order and started making the drinks. It didn’t take long from him to finish the drink and he set it on the bar, in front of Roger, offering him a kind smile and Roger nodded, smiling back at him. Roger took the drink in his hand, bringing the glass to his lips and carefully taking a sip. The taste was quite sweet but he liked it, nonetheless.

”Well, is that surprising enough?” The older man really seemed persistent and as Roger’s eyes fell on him again, the slick smirk crossed his lips as he leaned closer to Roger.

”Maybe you’ll have to try a bit harder. I’m not that easily surprised.” Roger decided to continue flirting, grinning playfully and the man chuckled.

”Oh, you don’t seem a very easy package,” he stated, eyes darkening as he shamelessly checked Roger out. ”I like challenges.”

”Easy is no fun at all,” Roger remarked, slowly swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. ”Surely a man like you knows it.”

”Indeed. Challenge is more… thrilling and satisfying.”

The man’s voice got lower, the look in his eyes darkening, and Roger felt something unpleasant turning in his stomach. He did his best at ignoring the feeling and focused on playing along.

”Seems like we have something in common.”

”Indeed,” the man agreed. ”But before we continue this conversation I would like to know your name?”

Smiling Roger leaned towards the man, seeing the movement clearly pleasing him. Shudder crawled under his skin and Roger knew he had to be careful so that he could keep up with act. The man was waiting for him to answer, eyes shining of curiosity and Roger finally introduced himself.

”I’m Regina May.”

*

A few drinks and an hour of talking later, Roger felt himself growing bored and he was losing his focus on what the older man was saying. He was just about to excuse himself to the toilets but then the man mentioned a name that made Roger’s curiosity to arise and he raised his brows.

”Oh, so you know Paul Prenter?”

”Yeah, I kind of work to him,” the man answered, looking way too smug about it. ”I’m supposed to be one of those guys who keeps eye on the diamonds when he brings them.”

Roger’s lips curved into pleased smile. What a perfect coincidence. He knew he had a plan he should follow but now there seemed to be another way to get close to those diamonds – a much easier way – and he would be crazy to just let this chance slip out his hands. He leaned closer to the man and lifted up his hand to slowly run his fingers along the man’s suit covered chest.

”Sounds like a responsible job,” Roger commented, slowly licking his lips. ”Is there any chance that you could show those diamonds to me? You know, we girls really love diamonds.”

The man seemed to think about Roger’s words for a while, hesitation passing his features, but Roger could see he was tempted and after Roger put on his most seductive expression, the man gave in, grinning slightly.

”Hmm, maybe I can sneak you in the room for a few minutes to see them. Such a lovely lady like you deserves to see them in all their glory.”

Well, it had been easy and Roger could have screamed of joy if he hadn’t been in this kind of situation. Instead he smiled kindly at the man.

”Thank you so much.”

The man nodded and drowned the rest of his drink. A few minutes of quietness passed until Roger heard the familiar rattling in his ear and soon Brian spoke to him.

Roger, you still there? Have you seen Prenter yet?

Roger withdrew his hand from the man’s chest and offered him an apologetic smile before excusing himself to toilets. As soon as he had closed the door behind him and made sure there were no other people around, he grabbed his phone and moved it to his ear, just in case someone would walk in. He really didn’t want to get any strange glances if someone would see him talking without a phone.

”Yes. I’m still here and no, I haven’t seen him yet. But I’ve got some good news to you.”

He explained the whole situation to Brian who didn’t sound very thrilled after hearing his new plan. It had been expected as Brian usually didn’t want plans to change in the middle of everything.

”Yes, I know this is risky but so far it has gone well. I know what I’m doing,” Roger said. ”And I will careful. I promise.”

Brian let out a long sigh – a clear sign of that he still wasn’t sure about Roger’s plan but that he trusted his boyfriend. Smiling, Roger made a quick turn on his heels and a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, making his world spin and he had to grab the nearest sink with his free hand, leaning against it to steady himself. He focused on taking deep breaths and soon the feeling seemed to pass and he sighed, slightly confused.

How many drinks had he drunk? Had he lost a count of them at some point? Maybe they had been stronger than he had thought? 

Brian’s concerned voice snapped Roger out of his thoughts and he straightened himself up.

_"Love, are you alright?"_

”Yes, I have to go now. I’ll let you know when I get to those diamonds.”

_"Okay, I love–"_

The door to toilets opened and Roger turned to the door, seeing one drag queen coming in.

”Yeah, you too. Bye,” he quickly ended ”the call”, putting his phone back to his evening bag and taking a glance at the mirror before exiting the toilet facilities.

* * *

Guests around the main entrance moved away, giving some sort of a path and just like Roger expected, soon the main guest of the night arrived, walking in with two guys following right after him. That guy was the famous Paul Prenter, an incredibly rich man who clearly thought he owned the world and took every chance he could get to show it. This night certainly wouldn’t be exception if the looks other guests around him had on their faces told anything. Roger let out a tiny snort as the guy spread his hands and twirled around in the middle of the large circle the other guests formed around him. The obviously fake smile Prenter had on make Roger’s insides fume with anger and all he wanted to do was to wipe that smile off of his face.

When he finally torn his gaze away from Prenter, turning back to the older man he noticed that someone was approaching them. The guy was big and looked pretty threatening so Roger was sure he was some kind of guard. When he reached them, he tapped the older man’s shoulder and got his attention. The big guy eyed Roger blankly and pulled the older man then a bit further from him. Roger looked at them exchanging a few words and then they both nodded, the big guy turning and leaving to mind his business.

”Unfortunately I need to leave for a bit now,” the older man said as he had come back to Roger. Roger smiled, nodding in understanding.

”Wait me at the door 08 in a 45 minutes and I’ll take you to those diamonds.”

”See you then,” Roger said, flashing a sweet smile to the man. With a smirk, the man turned, leaving Roger finally alone and Roger couldn’t be happier to have a moment to himself. He let his gaze take in the surroundings, just momentarily staying on Prenter who seemed now to be talking with a bunch of guests, before moving to the people closer to him. There were a lot of pretty faces around – everyone had really paid much attention to get their appearance look fabulous and Roger was glad he had done the same.

He followed as people walked past him, how some of them stopped to talk with someone other before continuing on their way, and how some were already stumbling a bit after having a few drinks too much.

Eventually his gaze reached two familiar looking guys on the left side, standing close to each other, both holding drinks in their hands. Roger recognized them to be the same duo that he had seen when they had arrived to the casino. The raven haired man was smiling slightly as he looked around while the other man looked bored or maybe even annoyed, like he wanted to fight with someone. They still looked oddly familiar to Roger, especially the raven haired one, and he tried to remember where he might have seen them or at least in what context but nothing came to his mind.

He found himself staring at them for a moment too long as the raven haired man caught him, their gazes meeting, and something started to prickle under Roger’s skin as the man’s lips curved into a grin. Roger flashed him a grin back, a genuine one, giving that way a chance for an approach. However, the man didn’t even make a gesture to move, he just looked at Roger for a moment and then turned to his companion. Roger felt a tiny sting of disappointment inside him but it passed quickly and he sighed.

If he hadn’t had the mission to be taken care of, he definitely would have kept eye on and found out more about the duo. There was something in them that he couldn’t quite place, something slightly mysterious, and naturally, mysteries were interesting.

* * *

Roger let the older man lead him to the room where the diamonds where while going through the plan in his head. Of course he knew the diamonds would be in that room but he had to play safe for a while yet and wait for the right moment to put his part of the plan into proper action.

It didn’t take long before they stopped before one door on the corridor. The man knocked it and soon it was opened by the same big guard guy that had talked to him earlier. His brows arose just a bit as he saw Roger and Roger gave him a tiny smile.

”This is the lady who wants to see the diamonds,” the older man said and the guard looked a bit hesitant at first but nodded then, stepping aside and letting them in. Roger’s eyes did a quick scan to the room before his eyes fell to his prize. They were spread on the velvet pillow, under a glass dome, positioned in the middle of the room, and Roger took a few hesitant steps towards it.

”Go on, you can take a closer look at them,” the man said, his hand settling on Roger’s lower back, giving him a gentle nudge and encouraging him to move. Roger walked over to the diamonds slowly and bent slightly down to have a proper look at them. 

”Beautiful, aren’t they?” Roger heard the man ask behind him and he hummed in agreement.

”Yes, they are lovely,” Roger said quietly, eyes taking in the their shiny exterior.

”If they were a necklace or some other jewel, it would look great on you,” the man said and Roger straightened himself up, meeting his eyes.

”Really?” Roger raised his brow. ”Don’t you think they would look too expensive on me?”

The man chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he approached Roger. 

”Oh, no at all. You seem like a lady who… _values_ expensive things.”

A quiet snort coming from the door made Roger and the older man to turn their gazes to the guard who tried his best at putting on a neutral face. The older man didn’t seem very pleased with the guard’s reaction as he spoke up with slightly annoyed voice.

”Could you leave for a moment? I would like to have a moment with the lady. Just the two of us.”

At first, the guard looked as if he hadn’t even heard the older man’s words but then, after a hesitating glance at them, he finally turned and exited the room. Roger had to supress the big grin that tried to make its way to his lips as his attention returned back to the older man. 

”You’re right,” Roger said, giving the man the most genuine smile he could muster. ”I really do value expensive things.” 

The man stopped right in front of him and Roger could feel the thrill of action bubbling inside him as he waited for his sign. Brian should have had finished taking care of his part of the plan soon and then it would be Roger’s turn to kick off his part.

Roger felt his stomach turn unpleasantly as the man’s gaze wandered along his body, eyes dark and oozing of want, hunger, and cold shivers ran through his body as the man lifted up his hand to trace his fingers along Roger’s exposed collarbone. He squeezed his evening bag tighter in his hands and took a step back, hoping the man wouldn’t follow.

For his luck the man stood still, a smirk rising to his lips, and Roger released a breath through his nose he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. When he finally, a moment later, heard the words he had been waiting for, he couldn’t have been more relieved.

_"Now."_

Roger put on a smile and took a few steps past the man, lifting up his hand to the man’s shoulder and leaned over it to speak to him.

”You’ve been such a gentleman tonight,” he started, letting his hand to fall lower, going over the man’s shoulder blades slowly, ”and I’ve really enjoyed your company.”

He dragged the words, making sure his voice sounded as flattering as possible, continuing to run his hand lower on the man’s back.

”It was so incredibly nice of you to bring me here, to see those diamonds.” Roger kept talking and he could see the man buying every word that came out of his mouth. He leaned in closer, so close that he knew the man would feel his breath on his cheek, and his hand reached the lower back of the man before he withdraw it, moving it to his evening bag.

”But I’m afraid our night is over now,” Roger finished, letting thread and anger flood into his words as he opened his evening bag and fished a tiny, pen-like object out of it, taking a proper hold of it. Then with one swift movement he lifted his hand up again and pressed the object into the crook of the man’s neck. The man let out a hiss and pulled away from Roger so fast he stumbled.

Roger was smiling wickedly as he looked at the man regaining his balance.

”Bitch!” the man spat, his eyes flaming of anger and betrayal as he pulled the object off from his skin and threw it aside. Roger just chuckled, knowing that soon the guy would be lying on the floor unconscious.

”Oh, I might be bitchy but certainly not a lady,” Roger stated and the look on man’s face was confused, maybe shocked, for a moment before turning into disgust.

”So you’re one those freaks, then?” The man tried to approach Roger but stumbled again and decided to stand still. 

”I should have known,” the man continued, his now slightly hazy eyes looking Roger up and down. 

”I’m glad you didn’t realize it. Made everything so much easier,” Roger said, smirking, and the guy clenched his hands into fists. ”And besides, drag queens aren’t freaks. They surely would destroy a man like you in a blink of an eye.”

The man snarled at Roger’s words and just as he pushed himself to move, he collapsed, falling to the floor and Roger laughed. The man tried to say something but it didn’t come out as anything sensible and Roger knew the drug was working. He waited a while, then kicked the man with his heel to check if he was out of this world and as he seemed to lay there totally slack, Roger took it as a sign to continue his main work.

He went back to the diamonds, then took a few little equipments from his evening bag and started to work on breaking the glass dome. When he moved, a wave of odd dizziness hit him again, but he couldn’t stop his work. Not now as he was so close. He kept his eyes on the one spot, drawing in a deep breath, and continued his work as best as he could. It took a while longer than it would have but eventually he got the dome to break and he sighed as the pieces of glass fell to the floor, shattering into tinier pieces. Just as he had pulled a small pouch out of the small pocket in the side of his dress and started to put the diamonds in it, he heard the door open and then a threatening voice rang in the air.

”Stop right there. Drop everything, put your both hands up and turn around slowly if you don’t want a bullet in your head.”

Roger cursed in his head and quickly lowered his other hand to take a tiny gun from the holder that was attached to his thigh, under the dress. He stood up fast and the movement backfired straight away as his head started to spin so badly he stumbled to the side. Everything was blurred and the next thing he realized was someone grabbing the gun from his hand, then taking both of his hands and locking them tightly behind his back.

He breathed in sharply as there was a kick to the back of his legs and he was forced down on his knees. Something cool was pressed against his head and some kind of thin and rough band was wrapped around his neck. Through his blurred vision he could make out some black form in front of him and then there was a sharp tuck at the band and he gasped at the feeling of thin material drilling into his skin.

There had to be at least two guys keeping him trapped but he couldn’t be completely sure as his head was still spinning. He heard them talking but it was hard to understand the words with his mind turning foggier as the time passed. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the sound of it ringing in his ears, only one somewhat coherent thought going through his head.

He was fucked.

*

Brian could hear the sounds of fighting and guns as he was approaching the room the diamonds were in. His heart was in his throat as he held his own gun up with his both hands, making quick turns to see if there was someone else on the move besides him. He had waited for Roger to announce that he had succeeded to take diamonds but when he hadn’t hear a word from him, he knew something had gone wrong. He really didn’t want to image what would wait for him in the room, the dread of seeing the worst twisting inside him painfully.

The sounds were getting louder, the closer he got and then he noticed the door was open. He checked again that there wasn’t anyone around and made his way fast to the door, stopping outside of it and keeping himself out of sight for those who were inside. He didn’t have the best angle to see what was happening inside but there clearly was a fight going on and he moved a bit to see if Roger was there somewhere. Soon he got a glimpse of blond hair and he stepped inside, pointing his gun at the direction where he thought Roger would be.

The sight made him stop right in his tracks, mouth falling open in surprise and shock. There were two guys fighting with bigger guys, kicking and giving them blows and around five guys were lying on the floor, covered in blood more or less and Brian was sure they were dead. Then his gaze fell to the one he had been looking for and his heart stopped for a moment. Roger was sitting against the wall, head hanging a bit down, eyes looking a bit droopy and Brian could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he blindly started to make his way to his boyfriend. 

In the next moment someone pushed him against the wall forcefully, the collision making him lose his gun that fell to the floor with a clash. A hand was placed to his throat, adding pressure and preventing him from breathing properly. Soon an odd sound filled the air – it was like something was flying – and in the next blink of an eye the guy’s hand dropped from Brian’s throat and stumbled back, before falling to the floor. Brian looked at the guy with wide eyes, now seeing the two tiny knives sticking from the back of his head. 

Then a loud bang rang in the air and Brian’s gaze moved up to see another guy dropping dead to the floor. He blinked a few times, slowly realizing that there were still two guys standing, the curly haired one looking at him with a tiny smirk on his lips and the other, raven haired one, was spinning his gun in his hand, looking a bit smug as he looked at the man he had just shot.

”Bri...” A familiar, though a bit faint, voice of his boyfriend reached Brian’s ears and his legs worked on an autopilot as he rushed to the blond, kneeling down to see if he was injured. Roger grabbed his hand, babbling his name over and over again. Worry was gnawing a hole into Brian’s heart as he brushed away a few strands of fake hair from Roger’s face and cupped his cheek.

”Shh, everything’s okay now. Are you hurt?” Brian asked softly, smoothing his thumb over Roger’s cheek. Roger eyes fluttered as he tried to focus his gaze on Brian and failing.

”Don’ think so,” the blond answered, his words coming out of slurred.

”He’s drugged.” Brian heard one of the guys talk and he turned to look at them.

”He isn’t hurt. We came in just at the right time. Two guys had trapped him and he looked like he wasn’t fully in this world so the chances of him surviving would have been very slim if we hadn’t shown up,” the raven haired man said and the other just nodded, wiping the knives onto his suit trousers.  
”Thank you for saving him,” Brian said quietly, his voice faltering due to all the emotions that were raging within him. The look in raven haired man’s eyes turned to curious when he gazed Brian and Roger in turns, a small smile rising to his lips.

”You two are close, right?”

Brian furrowed his brows, wondering why the man was so interested in him and Roger, but it wasn’t like he could deny the obvious thing. The man probably knew the answer already.

”Yes. He’s my partner and my… boyfriend,” Brian answered, seeing something lit up in the man’s eyes. He shared a look with his partner or companion before his eyes met Brian’s again.

”So, boyfriends in crime, then? That’s great.”

The smile that danced on the man’s lips was genuinely amused and Brian didn’t know what to say so he just decided to stay silent. Soon he felt a tuck at his dress and turned immediately to Roger, worry churning in his chest. The blond didn’t look well, his face was pale and Brian was sure he would pass out soon.

”It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispered to Roger, slipping his other hand around his upper body and other under his knees and picking him up. The blond murmured something Brian couldn’t hear and with a sigh he turned to the two man.

”We need to go. The alarm will soon switch on and the cops will be here in a few minutes,” he said and both guys nodded, though the curly haired one gave him a suspicious look after.

”We come with you. I believe we all were here for a same reason.”

This time it was the curly haired one speaking and Brian nodded, looking then to the place where he assumed the diamonds had been. Now it was empty.

”Where are the diamonds?” Brian asked.

”That’s one of the things we need to discuss,” the curly haired one said. ”But it can wait for a while. We need to get out of here now.”

Sighing Brian nodded, looking then down, letting his gaze scan over the floor in search for his gun. He certainly couldn’t leave it lying around the crime scene.

”Could you take my gun?” he asked after spotting it, pointing it with his feet. 

”Of course,” the raven haired man said and came to pick it up, putting it under his suit jacket, a smirk tucking at the corners of his mouth. ”I keep this safe until we get to your place.”

Brian gave the man a small, grateful smile while tightening his hold of Roger who was now almost completely slack on his arms. He glanced at the door and drew in a deep breath, his gaze meeting the duo’s once again. 

”Follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to know what you think. 😊


End file.
